My Girlfriend, the Bitch
"My Girlfriend, the Bitch" is the 15th episode of Desperate Schoolboys. 'Summary' Ali looks down on the girls at Wiksteria High. Liz struggles without her pills. Mary deals with her overbearing and religious father. Katie tries to move on from Ben. And Emma adjusts to her new life at public school. 'Plot' 'Teaser' Flash to Liz, walking out of her house. She is met by Nick, who waves at her. Flash to Rena walking out of his Granddad's house, and walking to the road, to walk to school. He looks rather down. Rena meets Ben, Joe and Josh at the bottom of the street. They all chuckle at a joke and Rena begins to smile. 'Act I' Shot shows an overview of Wiksteria High. Shot moves past Joe on his way to class. Shot moves past Ben on his way to class. Shot moves past Josh on his way to class. At her house, Mary is getting ready to go to school. She is about to leave the house when her father comes down the stairs and stops her. "Where do you think you're going?" he asks her. "Um... to school..." she says, rather confused."In that?" he asks, gesturing to her mini-skirt. "What's your problem, dad? I'm not the first girl to flash a little leg, it doesn't mean I'm automatically humping every boy I see," she tells him. "You will go in this," he tells her, taking a much longer skirt from behind his back and handing it to her. "Are you kidding?! I'll look like a nun..." she points out. "And what on Earth is wrong with nuns?" he wonders. "Dad, come on..." she begs."You are not leaving this house until you change," he assures her. "Why is it so important to you that I do?" she demands. "Oh, Mary... do you know who I named you after? The Virgin Mary. Do you want to disgrace her name with that.... whorish clothing? God does not look too keenly on the promiscuous." "And who says I'm being promiscuous?!" she asks. "Need I remind you why we moved?" he asks. "Oh, sure, I wear a mini-skirt and I'm a whore but you do what you did and you're still a freakin' saint..." she sighs. He stares at her madly before she grunts and accepts the skirt, walking into the next room to change clothes. "And whilst you're in there you can wipe that make-up off your face... makes you look like a clown and doesn't exactly help your whore problem!" Flash to Liz standing over James' body with a knife plunged into the latter. Liz is walking to school with Nick. She is shaking, her pupils are dilated and she is sweating. "Are you okay?" Nick asks her. "Why?" Liz responds. "You just look a little under the weather," Nick informs her. Liz assures him, "I'm fine." Ben is walking with Rena, Joe and Josh. However sees Emma waiting for him ahead. He tells his friends that he will see them later and then runs forward to walk with Emma. "Carry my stuff," Emma says, handing Ben her bag and books. "Of course," Ben says. "You know, Ben, you spend a lot of time with Liz," Emma tells her. "I do?" Ben asks. "Well, she was at your get-together, last night. I don't like it," Emma states. Ben's face drops. "You won't mind not seeing her so often?" Emma asks him. "I guess not," Ben agrees. Emma smiles. After school, Katie is shown stacking shelves in Andrew's store and Josh walks over to her, "Thanks for getting this job for me, by the way," she tells him. "Yeah, well, Andrew said he needed another person and you're the first one I thought of," he tells her, she smiles, before he corrects himself in saying that she's merely the first one he happened to see. Her smile dissipates. Their conversation soon ends and Andrew walks into the room. Katie is seen having some trouble lifting things to a higher shelf and asks Andrew if he has a step ladder. "Don't worry, I'll get that for you," he tells her, taking the object from her hand and tiptoeing behind her to place it upon the shelf. In this move, Katie leans her head back into Andrew's chest and smiles before quickly realizing what she's doing and snapping her head forward. "Eh... thanks," she tells him. "No problem... and, don't worry, you're doing a great job," he assures her before winking at her and walking into the back room, Katie smiles and blushes and Josh looks at her awkwardly. 'Act II' On her way home, Mary is seen walking in the mini-skirt that her father earlier forbade, she takes a look around and sees that no one is watching and so she quickly ducks into the adjacent alley and slides her skirt off. She hurriedly proceeds to take the long skirt from her handbag; however, before she can put it, she hears footsteps. She panics and looks upwards to see that Renato is standing in the alley. She screams and uses the skirt to cover her underwear. "Um... what are you doing here...?" she wonders, embarrassed. Rena laughs, "Well, I was walking home but it appears fate had something better for me to get to." "Um... could you maybe not mention this?" she asks. "You have my discretion," Rena assures her, crossing his heart. "Okay... well, turn around," she orders him before he obliges and she proceeds to slip on the longer skirt. "So, can I perhaps walk you home? I mean, I've already seen your underwear so your house is really going to be a step down," he laughs. She tells him that it isn't funny before allowing him to walk her home. They converse as they walk before finally arriving outside of Mary's house. "This is it," she tells him. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, I hope you don't have any more trouble finding something to wear," he smirks. Mary seems less than happy but laughs anyway; however, as they say their goodbyes, Mary's father watches the two of them from behind the window and appears disgruntled. Emma joins Katie, Liz and Val for lunch. "The food here is a disgrace," Emma remarks as she sits down. Katie and Liz exchange a raise of the eyebrows. Emma continues, "Everything was better at my old school. The food. And the decor, if you can call these blank walls decor." Katie comments, "Actually, the place is still under construction. We had a fire a few months ago." "Oh? I heard about that. That girl died. Sally, right?" Emma asks. "Ali," Katie corrects. "Ah. Yeah, I remember from the news. They showed that awful picture of her dressed like Taylor Swift. Well, at least that fire did the fashion-world a favor, right?" Emma inappropriately comments with a throaty chuckle. Katie is about to comment but then she notices Liz, shaking. "Are you alright?" Katie asks her. Liz nods unsurely but then stands up, "I think I need to go home." Liz runs off, through the doors. Katie looks after her concerned. However Emma, ignoring the situation, continues, "The teachers were better at my old school too. Oh, and don't get me started on the people..." At Liz's home, Liz is raking through her draws. She picks up the tub of pills and empties them into her hand. She smells them and puts some in her mouth. She looks confused. Liz's mother then walks in, "What are you doing home from school?" "Mum, has anyone been in here?" Liz asks her. "No, I don't think so... Oh, Valentina came yesterday. I assured her that you were out but she insisted on coming upstairs and leaving something for you," her mother tells her. Liz suddenly looks crossed, she storms out the room and downstairs. "Is everything alright?" her mother shouts after her. But Liz leaves the house. Back at the lunch table, Katie, Emma and Val are still eating together. "Why did Liz leave so suddenly?" Katie wonders. "How should I know?" Val asks, smiling to herself. "So, Katie, I heard you've entered the world of work. What's that like?" Emma wonders. "Oh...um, I wouldn't really call it the world of work... I have a part-time job at a small store..." she tells her. "But still, it could get you a head-start in the business world," Emma points out. "Yeah... I guess..." Katie says. "But, I'm not really interested in the experience... I'm more interested in my boss..." she says, sighing with a dreamy smile on her face. "You mean the Andrew guy?" Val asks, laughing at her. "Well... yeah. What's wrong with that? What's so funny?" she asks a laughing Val. "I think your radar must be off, that guy is ''so gay," she assures her. "What? No... You're kidding?" Katie wonders. "Please, that guy looks more like he should be marching in a parade than running a store," Val giggles. Katie appears annoyed with her. "Why are we having lunch with you? I thought we hated you," Katie states, shutting Val up. 'Act III' The girls are just finishing lunch, when suddenly Liz bursts through the doors and storms over. She doesn't look like herself, shaking and sweating. She screams at Val, "YOU!" Val smiles. But Katie, confused, asks, "Liz, what is going on?" However, without explaining, Liz jumps at Val. She tackles her to the ground and begins slapping her. People gather round, looking shocked. Katie shouts for Liz to stop, but she doesn't. Suddenly Joe runs over, he grabs Liz and pulls her off, "Calm down, Liz." However Liz elbows him in the face and Joe falls over. Liz looks at Joe, saddened by what she's done. Everyone in the room looks down at her. Liz, still shaking and sweating, turns round and runs through the door. Emma comes over to Ben. "Hey. How's it going?" Ben asks. "Terrible. I got a B in the class test!" she shouts. Ben attempts to comfort, "Oh. Well, that's still good." "No, this would never happen at my old school! It's the terrible classes and incompetent teachers! It's their fault! They aren't giving me enough attention! I HATE THIS SCHOOL!" she yells. Ben puts his arms around her. Emma rests his head on him and sobs, "I'm sorry. This has just been a hard time for me, Ben. I'm away from my friends and home. Thank you for being there for me." Ben says, "Of course. Emma, if you don't mind me asking, why did you move?" Emma looks serious, "Promise to never tell." "Of course," Ben assures her. Emma explains, "My dad - his business failed and he filed for bankruptcy. I'll never forgive him for ruining my life." Emma gives a mad face. Back in the shop after school, Katie walks in to see Andrew and Josh conversing, she stares at them evilly before walking up to Andrew. "So, I have these spare tickets to 'Mamma Mia!' and was wondering who I should invite, do you like musicals, Andrew?" Katie asks. "Me? No," he assures her. "But where one may hate the songs you could appreciate the costumes, tell me, are you interested in fashion?" she wonders. "Um... No. Why are you asking me these things?" Andrew wonders himself. "Yeah, Katie, why are you asking him these things?" Josh unnecessarily adds. "No reason..." she says, seeming puzzled. Andrew and Josh get back to talking with Katie on the sidelines. "I don't think I'll be showing up for my shift tomorrow," she tells them, smiling before storming out of the store, Josh and Andrew appear confused. Mary walks into her house but is immediately stopped by her father. "What is it now, dad?!" she exclaims. "I saw you talking to that boy, yesterday. What was that about?" he inquires. "''That? That was nothing..." she tells him, confused. "Didn't look like nothing," he tells her. "Well, it was, what can I say?!" she yells."How about the truth?" he suggests. "Oh, 'cause you always tell the truth, don't you, dad?" she asks. "Name me two situations where I haven't," he tells her. "Well, there's the obvious and then there's the fact that you call yourself 'Doctor Strange'... you're a chiropractor, that's not even a real doctor," she retorts. "Listen to me, young lady, if I see you with a boy again, you are not going to like what happens, and need I remind you 'Flee from sexual immorality. Every other sin a person commits is outside the body, but the sexually immoral person sins against his own body.'" he says. "Dad, I'm not having sex!! And will you please stop quoting the bible every time I do something wrong, I don't need telling off from your imaginary friend in the sky!" she cries. At this, Henry smacks Mary across the face and the young girl holds her cheek, he tells her that she is now not to leave her room until school the next day and an injured Mary dashes upstairs. Liz and Nick are sitting in his room. Nick is holding her tight, as she cries uncontrollably and rests her head on his chest. "I did something so awful, Nick. I couldn't control myself. Now everyone will think I'm nuts," she cries. Nick strokes her hair. Liz continues, "I am nuts. I'm not a good person, Nick." Nick retorts, "That's not true, Liz. Our mistakes and minor lapses don't define us. You know, I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. You would never have self doubt again. I just can't believe how lucky I am to be with you." Liz utters, "I love you." Nick's eyes widen. Liz tries to take it back, "I'm sorry, that was too soon..." Nick stops her, "No. Just - I wanted to be the first to say it." They smile and lean in to kiss each other. Liz then says, "I do love you, Nick, and... And I want my first time to be with you." Nick's eyes widen once more, "Are you sure you're ready?" "Positive," Liz smiles. They then begin making out and taking off their clothes, collapsing on the bed. Liz is with Nick in the Doctor's office, as the Doctor writes her a new prescription. Nick holds her hand. Katie looks down at the shop, watching Andrew and Josh joke together. Emma walks into her home, with the door closed, she begins to sob. Mary is walking with Rena. They both smile and chuckle. Mary's dad watches Mary and Rena from his window. He stares at them, angrily. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes